The purpose of this project is to develop a microcomputer based video image comparator which offers a new and innovative approach to the assessment of changes in dermatological lesions. This system addresses the serious and worsening problem or early detection of potentially cancerous lesions of the skin, which are often manifest by temporal changes in size, shape or color. Traditional means of monitoring these changes are tedious and not very reliable. The proposed system will be used to ease the screening task and to provide greater uniformity and objectivity to the patient examination. This is a completely innovative product for the clinical environment with considerable commercial potential. Indeed, a Phase III manufacturer and marketer has already been located to pursue the phase III portion of this program. During Phase II an improved engineering prototype will be developed and placed in a clinical environment for further test and evaluation. Automated routines will be developed to provide even greater assistance to the physician. The proposed project is significant in that it addresses a more effective means of early identification of serious, potentially rapidly evolving and lethal lesions.